1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reproduction of data within a recording medium and/or a local storage, and more particularly, to an apparatus for reproducing data, method thereof and recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, optical discs capable of recording large-scale data as record media are widely used. Recently, a new high-density recording medium, e.g., Blu-ray disc (hereinafter abbreviated BD) has been developed to store video data of high image quality and audio data of high sound quality for long duration.
The BD as a next generation recording medium technology is a next generation optical record solution provided with data remarkably surpassing that of a conventional DVD. And, many efforts are made to research and develop the BD together with other digital devices.
The optical recording/reproducing device should be provided with a basic function of recording and reproducing a Blu-ray disc (BD) and additional functions considering convergence with peripheral digital devices. Hence, it is expected that the optical recording/reproducing device should be provided with a general function of receiving to display an external input signal and a function of reproducing a BD together with the external input signal.
An optical recording/reproducing device with the application of the Blu-ray Disc specifications starts to be developed. Yet, due to the incomplete Blu-ray disc specifications, the complete development of the optical recording/reproducing device has many difficulties.
In particular, since a preferable method of protecting contents provided by a content provider and a user's playback system has not been proposed or developed, many limitations are put on the development of a full-scale BD based optical recording/reproducing device.